


Un bacio che suona come la pioggia.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fukuroudani, Future Fic, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Short One Shot, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: Il compagno di stanza di college di Akaashi Keiji è un fanatico di Bokuto Kotauro, e quando nota una foto di Bokuto e Akaashi delle superiori, non può trattenersi dal fargli qualche domanda.Dal testo:“Mi stai dicendo che hai avuto la fortuna di giocare con Bokuto? Non è una cosa da niente! Credo sia l'attaccante più figo di tutto il Giappone!”Akaashi sorrise. “Avevamo una bella sincronia. Funzionavamo bene.”





	Un bacio che suona come la pioggia.

“Ma quello è Bokuto Kotarou?”  
Akaashi si voltò, osservando il suo compagno di stanza. Stava indicando una foto appesa al muro accanto al suo letto.  
“Sì, perché?”  
Akaashi amava quella foto più di qualunque altra. Non c'era un motivo preciso, era l'insieme: lui e Bokuto che si abbracciavano, dopo aver vinto una partita. La partita in cui Bokuto aveva finalmente visto i risultati degli allenamenti, aveva avuto il suo momento. E aveva iniziato a divertirsi.  
“Mi stai dicendo che hai avuto la fortuna di giocare con Bokuto? Non è una cosa da niente! Credo sia l'attaccante più figo di tutto il Giappone!”  
Akaashi sorrise. “Avevamo una bella sincronia. Funzionavamo bene.”  
Ripensare agli anni delle superiori gli provocava sempre una fitta al cuore; gli mancavano da morire. Il suo team, giocare a pallavolo...  
“E com'era?”  
“Estenuante.”  
_Akaaaaashi! ___  
La voce di Bokuto si fece strada nella sua mente, chiamandolo per nome. Lo chiamava sempre, anche per le cose più stupide.  
“In che senso?”  
“Bokuto è molto... Lunatico. Il suo umore varia facilmente.”  
_Akaashi, non passarmi più la palla. ___  
Akaashi sospirò. Stargli dietro era un lavoraccio, ma gli mancava comunque.  
“Nonostante ciò, però, è incredibile.”  
Una serie di immagini gli corse davanti agli occhi: Bokuto che saltava, il suo braccio che si alzava, la mano che schiacciava la palla e segnava. I piedi di Bokuto che toccavano terra, i suoi occhi che sprizzavano felicità, le dita che si chiudevano a pugno. La sua voce che urlava.  
_Ehy ehy ehy! ___  
Akaashi sentì il suo cuore accelerare. Era sempre così, quando ci pensava. La soddisfazione più grande, per lui, era alzare per Bokuto, e vederlo segnare punto. Odiava non provare più quella sensazione.  
_Ancora una volta! ___  
Era sempre stato Bokuto a chiedere per altre alzate, ma quella sera era stato lui.  
L'ultimo giorno.  
Aveva sentito le lacrime invadergli gli occhi, e aveva urlato a Bokuto. E Bokuto aveva pianto. Ricordò quell'abbraccio, le lacrime che nessuno aveva voluto più trattenere, quel miscuglio di emozioni contrastanti: felicità, perché Bokuto si era diplomato e aveva davanti a sé una promettente carriera; tristezza, perché gli sarebbe mancato da morire. Ancora una volta, per favore. Ancora. Ancora. Non farlo finire. Non voleva lasciarlo andare. Non poteva. Si era sentito egoista, ma umano.  
“Devi rispettarlo molto, per parlare così di lui. Non ti sbilanci mai su nessuno, Akaashi.”  
“Mhh. Lui è... Diverso.”  
Akaashi non aveva mai sentito il rumore di un bacio, prima di allora. Non lo schiocco prodotto dalle labbra, no. La pioggia.  
Si erano baciati la prima volta quando fuori stava diluviando, quindi per Akaashi era solo normale pensare che il suono di un bacio fosse quello della pioggia incessante di metà luglio. Le labbra di Bokuto sapevano di menta, perché Bokuto amava acqua e menta. Erano rinfrescanti. Non era stato un bacio dolce, innocente. Nessuno dei loro baci lo era mai stato. Ricordava come le sue mani erano corse subito agli angoli della maglia di Bokuto, prima per tirarlo di più verso di sé, poi per toccargli la pelle sotto, sudata. Le dita di Bokuto scorrevano fra i suoi capelli, tiravano delle ciocche, e i denti gli mordevano le sue labbra. Il giorno successivo si era ritrovato succhiotti ovunque.  
Si voltò, guardando le altre foto che aveva appeso. Erano quasi tutte della Fukurodani, di partite, di sorrisi e scherzi. Ce ne erano un paio con Kuroo e la Nekoma, e altre con la Karasuno. Akaashi ricordava ancora quando Tsukishima aveva bloccato una delle schiacciate di Ushijima, e di come Bokuto si era vantato per giorni perché “Tsukki ha bloccato una di quelle schiacciate ma nessuna delle mie!”  
C'era solo una foto che inquadrava una parte di un corpo, ma lo zoom era così vicino che era impossibile dire a chi appartenesse, se non che per un neo. Un piccolo, fievole neo, si vedeva appena, alla base sinistra di un collo. La spalla. L'inizio del braccio.  
“Akaashi? Che hai fatto al collo? Hai una macchia rossa.”  
Akaashi ci si portò una mano. “Ah, l'altro giorno sono stato punto da un insetto, e ha fatto reazione.”  
_Toc toc. ___  
“Vado io.”  
Akaashi guardò il ragazzo alzarsi e aprire la porta.  
“Akaaaaashi!”  
Per poco non scoppiò a ridere. Bokuto stava sulla soglia della camera, e il suo compagno di stanza era quasi svenuto per la sorpresa. Si erano fatti un selfie, e Bokuto stava sorridendo, pieno di sé e rumoroso come il solito.  
Ad Akaashi mancava giocare a pallavolo, avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e ricominciare tutto da capo; ma Bokuto non gli sarebbe mai mancato, perché sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco.


End file.
